We propose to develop a comprehensive, innovative, vertically-integrated curriculum at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine in the behavioral and social sciences fundamental to the practice of medicine. The overall goal of this educational program is to graduate physicians with the knowledge, attitudes, and skills in doctor-patient communication, professionalism and ethics, mind-body medicine, behavioral medicine, social and cultural issues in health, and health economics and policy required to be outstanding practitioners of the healers'art. Secondary goals include the enhancement of behavioral and social science research, improvement of teaching in these disciplines in our affiliated residency programs, faculty development, and dissemination of curriculum materials and best practices. To accomplish these goals, we have identified an experienced, accomplished, and committed educator to serve as Principal Investigator, and have assembled a dedicated team of faculty experts to serve as leaders, teachers, evaluators, and advisors. These faculty come from many different departments and affiliates, including our graduate schools of psychology and social work. An external Advisory Committee of internationally known experts has been created to provide oversight and guidance. An Executive Committee will provide day to day oversight of this curriculum, which will run across all 4 years of the undergraduate medical education program. Much of this learning will occur within existing courses: enhancing current activities, changing existing sessions to include this content, and creating new sessions. In addition, an entirely new 10-hour "Preparation for the Clerkships" curriculum has been introduced at the end of Year 2, and a new 60-hour, longitudinal "inter-clerkship curriculum" will be introduced throughout Year 3 during the first year of this program. The dedication of the faculty, the support of the Dean, and the creation of new curriculum time speak to the School's commitment to this educational program, as does the extensive financial support the School has provided: the School has begun efforts to develop this curriculum over the past year, and is committed to its continuation at the conclusion of the funding period. With its long history of social medicine and the care of the underserved population of the Bronx, the dedication and expertise of its faculty, and the commitment of its leaders, the Albert Einstein College of Medicine is uniquely positioned to effectively achieve the goals of this educational program.